


malva sylvestris

by no_confidence



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, alternative ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Откровенно говоря, Геральт бы куда с большим удовольствием провел эту ночь на кладбище, развел костер на пустующей полянке между покосившимися надгробиями, и они с Регисом бы открыли бутылочку мандрагоры и говорили до тех пор, пока у Геральта бы не треснул голос и не заболело горло. Но долг есть долг и поэтому Геральт из Ривии, придворный ведьмак и почетный житель Боклера, обязан посетить бал, который отчасти посвящен и ему.





	malva sylvestris

**Author's Note:**

> мне не нравится ни одна из концовок "blood and wine", поэтому я придумала свою: детлафф скрывается на свободе, сианна в тюрьме ожидает суда. 
> 
> в основном это бессмысленная и глупая болтовня, но я не могла не ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Мер-Лашез как обычно пахнет влажной и рыхлой почвой, а с наступлением темноты даже архиспоры успокаиваются и не будоражат сон мертвецов. Геральт отчасти понимает, почему Регис выбрал это место в качестве убежища – если на момент забыть, что это _кладбище,_ то здесь довольно уютно.

Откровенно говоря, Геральт бы куда с большим удовольствием провел эту ночь на кладбище, развел костер на пустующей полянке между покосившимися надгробиями, и они с Регисом бы открыли бутылочку мандрагоры и говорили до тех пор, пока у Геральта бы не треснул голос и не заболело горло. Но долг есть долг и поэтому Геральт из Ривии, придворный ведьмак и почетный житель Боклера обязан посетить бал, который отчасти посвящен и ему.

Регис даже не оборачивается при виде Геральта – наверняка учуял его еще на подходе к склепу, он что-то мурлыкает себе под нос, пока застегивает пуговицы на новой рубашке с темным растительным орнаментом. Когда же Геральт нетерпеливо кашляет, чтобы напомнить о себе, вампир наконец поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь так, словно его отвлекли от славного сна.

\- Хорошо выглядишь, друг мой.

\- Ни слова больше про мой внешний вид. - ворчит Геральт, недовольно разминая плечи. Они начинали ныть без привычной тяжести доспехов. - Ты уверен, что мне не нужно брать с собой оружие?

Регис безуспешно пытается завязать платок на шее в какой-то фантазийный бант которому бы позавидовал сам Лютик и устало вздыхает.

\- Думаю, ты будешь неотразим в этом кафтане с парочкой мечей за плечами. Туссентские сливки общества придут в восторг, в особенности – капитан де ла Тур.

\- Мог бы и прямо ответить.

Вампир закрывает глаза как от надоедливой головной боли и его темные ресницы слегка вздрагивают.

\- Детлафф не вернется, я позаботился об этом. А теперь прошу тебя, помоги с платком. Не хочу появиться при дворе в неряшливом виде, а без отражения тяжело…

\- Иди уже сюда, - отзывается Геральт, недовольно протягивая руки к шее вампира. Узлы - кроме веревочных - совершенно ему не давались. - И как же ты позаботился о Детлаффе?

Регис слегка сглатывает (или показалось?), когда пальцы ведьмака задевают кожу.

\- Мне пришлось напомнить ему о некоторых… обязательствах, которые нас связывают. Он подумал и решил, что мое уважение для него важнее мести.

\- Как обычно слишком расплывчато и загадочно, но я не буду давить.

\- И я тебе за это благодарен. - улыбается вампир, нетерпеливо перехватывая платок из его рук и затягивая уже. - Постой, чуть не забыл кое-что перед тем как мы отправимся.

Он быстро и беззвучно скрывается во тьме крипты и возвращается с нежно-лиловым цветком в руках. Геральт скептически оглядывает Региса.

\- Хочешь поразить придворных дам? Не хочу расстраивать, но мне кажется, им больше по вкусу пришлись бы бриллианты и золото.

\- Это не для них, - невозмутимо отвечает Регис, - прости, друг мой, но твоему образу не хватало финального штриха. Теперь все, можем идти.

Регис легонько прикалывает цветок к его кафтану и Геральт невольно обращает внимание на то как приятно пальцы приглаживают лепестки к ткани.

*

\- Регис, прошу тебя, не отходи от меня ни на шаг, ты ведь знаешь…

\- Что ты ненавидишь балы. Знаю и поэтому поступлю как настоящий товарищ и не брошу тебя одного в этом несомненно неприятном и вызывающем ужас месте.

\- Благодарю.

\- Не брошу только если… - Регис щурится и смотрит куда-то в сторону, нехорошо ухмыляясь, - ты сам не попросишь.

\- В смысле?

\- Баронесса в зеленом платье по левую руку от Анны-Генриетты… нет, не смотри! Она не спускала с тебя глаз с того момента как мы вошли в зал, а судя по движениям ее веера она, как бы сказать, желает слиться с тобой в акте полном…

\- Пожалуйста, не надо. Пойдем подальше от баронессы и ее желаний с актами.

\- Не узнаю тебя, - все еще нехорошо улыбается Регис, слегка показывая клыки, - с каких это пор Геральт из Ривии брезгует женским вниманием?

\- С этих самых. Идем, я вижу вино, а мне кажется, что мы заслужили отдых.

Им удается проскользнуть к пышному столу незамеченными и Регис, возможно, пустил в ход свои вампирские чары: никто даже не посмотрел в их сторону, когда они забрали пару бокалов и полный кувшин сангреаля. Решив не испытывать судьбу, они идут на пустующий балкон, оставляя позади звон стекла и фальшивый смех.

Сангреаль хорошо дает в голову и растекается по языку приятной терпкостью. Геральт никогда не был знатоком в алкоголе и считал глупцами тех, кто треплется про букеты дубовых веток с нотками ягод. Но он готов признать, что это пойло весьма приличное, не зря подают только к княжескому столу. Сделав еще пару больших глотков Геральт наконец ощущает то, ради чего и пришел: расслабление и легкий туман в глазах.

Но ему все еще некомфортно без оружия, а неприятные мысли все также маячат где-то на границах разума.

\- Так что у вас с Детлаффом?

Регис драматично кашляет словно подавился, словно он и правда может от этого умереть.

\- Мне казалось, ты не любишь, прости за грубость, совать нос в чужие дела.

\- Не люблю, но эта история уже стоит комом в горле. Все вышло слишком запутанным.

Наступает вполне ожидаемая тишина и Геральт на какой-то момент винит себя за то, что полез не в свое дело, но Регис вдруг ухмыляется, отпивая еще немного вина.

\- А что у вас с Йеннифер? Если я правильно осведомлен, то согласно слухам…

\- То есть согласно Лютику?

\- Можно и так сказать. Если опустить поэзию, то вас связали чары джинна. Высшая сила, высшее существо переплело нити ваших жизней во всеобщем полотне.

\- Мне казалось, ты хотел опустить поэзию.

\- Суть в том, что это произошло против вашей воли. Точнее, против ее воли, хотя ты тоже наверняка не осознавал последствий своего желания.

\- Какой на удивление подробный анализ. Что это имеет общего с Детлаффом?

Регис прикладывает к губам салфетку, убирая блестящие и темные капли вина.

\- Видишь ли, у наших ситуаций больше общего, чем ты представляешь. Детлафф так же, как и ты, не раздумывая над последствиями, решился помочь мне. Среди вампиров данная процедура не очень популярна в силу определенных традиций. Никто в здравом уме не захочет привязывать к себе другое живое существо _навсегда_. Но он поступил так, как поступил. Во мне его кровь. Это нечто большее обещаний или клятв, какими себя связывают люди в своих так называемых «браках». Ему не сбежать от меня, а мне – от него. Мы всегда будем связаны и в какой-то степени нуждаться и искать общества друг друга. Разве у вас с Йеннифер не так?

\- То есть ты бы предпочел умереть, а не быть спасенным Детлаффом такой ценой?

Вампир вдруг решает с усердным интересом осмотреть свои острые ногти.

\- Я этого не говорил. Но порой такая связь… утомляет.

\- Понимаю. Но вы хотя бы были знакомы до того, как связали себя узами вампирского брака.

\- Безусловно. – Регис никак не реагирует на «вампирский брак» и невозмутимо продолжает. - Детлафф, возможно, повел себя не самым умным образом, но он хотя бы не привязал себя к абсолютно незнакомому вампиру. Без обид, друг мой.

\- Да какие обиды.

 Геральт смотрит вдаль, на освещенные луной горы и не замечает, как Регис пододвигается ближе. Он обращает на это внимание лишь когда чувствует на шее винное дыхание вампира, а кровь в венах начинает гореть от жажды боя и его тело рефлекторно напрягается. В обычное время Геральт бы уже постарался отскочить и схватился за меч, но не сегодня. Регис успевает заметить.

\- Ведьмачьи рефлексы никогда не дают тебе покоя?

\- Только если хорошенько напьюсь.

\- Всегда были интересны лимиты твоих способностей. Быть может, позже мне удастся обо всем тебя расспросить. Если ты не против, разумеется.

Геральт мгновенно трезвеет, когда слышит это странное и тихое «позже».

\- Почему не сейчас? Охота закончена, я весь к твоим услугам.

Ветер становится холоднее, а лунный свет жестко ложится на лицо Региса – он выглядит неуверенным и уставшим.

\- Я ухожу, Геральт.

\- Куда?

Он сжимает губы и оглядывается, будто пытаясь найти причину чтобы не отвечать на этот вопрос.

\- История с Детлаффом разбередила некоторые раны. Находиться сейчас в Боклере не безопасно. На самом деле, я не хотел тебе об этом говорить и оставил в Корво Бьянко письмо, объясняющее все лучше.

\- То есть ты хотел уйти тихо. Даже не попрощавшись.

\- Геральт… - укоризненно начинает Регис, но не успевает продолжить.

\- Почему? Что может тебе грозить? А если что и грозит, то в конце концов, я придворный ведьмак, или кто?

\- Я польщен твоей заботой, друг мой, - мягко говорит Регис, сжимая его плечо, - но мне это необходимо. Считай, что меня постиг кризис среднего возраста.

Они молчат. Вино грустно плещется на дне кувшина и Геральт жалеет, что не прихватил целую бочку.

\- Я думал, - голос звучит грубо и сухо, - ты повидаешься с Цири. Она обещала приехать. У нее заказ в Бельхавене, сразу после этого приедет ко мне.

\- Геральт, - раздражающе покровительственным тоном отзывается Регис, - не думаешь ли ты, что я ухожу навсегда? Нет, друг мой, я еще повидаюсь с ней, обязательно повидаюсь.

Почему-то Геральт чувствует себя ужасно одиноким. Он не знает откуда это чувство, откуда обида - у него есть все, даже больше чем он когда-либо просил, но кажется, будто это все - ничего. Он чувствует, как закипает, но остатки разума подсказывают, что это непозволительная реакция для его возраста, ситуации и тем более для Региса.

\- Ты не должен уезжать, но я не имею морального права тебя удерживать. Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся.

\- Спасибо, - после некоторого молчания говорит Регис потеплевшим голосом, - а пока можем ли мы забыть об этом неприятном разговоре и продолжить наслаждаться балом? Ночь юна, тепла и полна магии. Чувствуешь, Геральт?

Он смотрит на Региса, на этого странного, странного вампира, который не пьет человеческую кровь, которому четыреста с хвостиком лет, на его открытую клыкастую улыбку и покрасневший рот, но не от крови, а от вина. Геральт закрывает глаза, чтобы почувствовать и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться и забыть.

На губах он чувствует мягкое прикосновение полыни, шалфея, аниса и корицы, которые кружат его в странном танце от которого голова идет кругом. Знакомые длинные пальцы аккуратно берут его за лицо и не дают отдалиться, погружая в эту мягкость и уют еще сильнее. Даже тот факт, что Регис на несколько градусов холоднее обычного живого человека не портит момента - напротив, он рассеивает туссентскую жару своим холодным ртом и руками.

\- Чувствую, Регис.

Он не хочет открывать глаза, но ему приходится, когда эта магия рассеивается, а Регис растворяется в воздухе клубом черного дыма, напоследок горько улыбнувшись.

Геральт хочет выругаться, но ловит себя на мысли что не может – он не может злиться, у него нет поводов, в конце концов он даже не состоит с Регисом в вампирском браке чтобы накладывать на него какие-то обязательства.

Он глубоко дышит и с грустной пустотой признает, что на балу ему делать нечего. Пожалуй, пора возвращаться в Корво Бьянко, приказать Варнаве накрыть стол и надраться до зеленых чертей самым дешевым вином.

Из запутанных и разочарованных мыслей его выводит голос, который он сейчас меньше всего хочет слышать.

\- Господин Геральт, уже уходите?

Он с досадой оборачивается, потому что уйти от княгини - это не просто плохой тон, это грубость, за которую он вполне может лишиться головы в этом игрушечном княжестве. Поэтому Геральт натягивает на лицо самую естественно фальшивую улыбку и слегка кланяется.

\- Да, ваше сиятельство. Ведьмаки не могут себе позволить покой.

\- Какая жалость, какая жалость. Мы надеялись, что вы останетесь подольше, главные празднества еще даже не начались!

\- Увы, - ему едва ли хватает такта чтобы не вздохнуть с облегчением, - долг зовет.

\- И не только долг. - вдруг улыбается Анна-Генриетта, подходя ближе и глядя куда-то на его грудь.  - Думаю, ваше решение покинуть бал - к лучшему. Особенно, учитывая ваше положение.

\- Какое, - настороженно и резко говорит Геральт, - какое еще положение?

Анариетта наклоняет голову как ребенок и задумчиво смотрит на него.

\- Как же, господин Геральт. Мальва на вашем кафтане.

Геральт совсем позабыл о цветке и непонимающе продолжает смотреть на княгиню.

\- Вы не знаете, что это значит? Но… в таком случае, я полагаю, вам его подарила ваша избранница, да?

\- Можно и так сказать, - слегка замявшись отвечает Геральт.

\- Как трогательно. Какой красивый и поэтичный жест! - Анариетта всплескивает руками в притворном расстройстве. - Но не буду боле тянуть. Да будет вам известно, что на языке цветов мальва означает “истерзанность любовью”. Обычно мальву вручают тому, кто слишком холоден или недоступен и этот цветок является мольбой, надеждой на то что сердце избранника растает. Ваша поклонница должно быть действительно чувствует себя разорванной на части этим чувством. Любовь и правда жестокая хозяйка, не находите?

\- Да, ваше сиятельство.

Он устало кланяется и наблюдает за тем, как княгиня мелким шагом плывет в сторону какого-то красивого юноши в берете набок и с лютней в руках. Ей богу, один в один молодой Лютик. Баронесса в зеленом платье стоит рядом и продолжает истерично махать веером, не сводя с Геральта глаз. На момент он думает, что неплохо было бы увести ее в винный погреб, снять платье и ненароком порвать тончайшие чулки, которые наверняка стоят целое состояние. Раньше Геральт бы так и поступил – все их скандалы с Йен заканчивались в чужих постелях с еще большим раздражением и обидой. Но это было раньше.

Рука тянется к мальве на груди, и он задумчиво перебирает лепестки в пальцах, с трудом сдерживая смех. Ведьмак виновато улыбается даме в зеленом и идет к выходу, предвкушая прохладу Мер-Лашез.

На губах он все еще чувствует полынь, шалфей, анис и корицу.


End file.
